


Pequenas Vitórias

by Lumosandnox801



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Derek Hale, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, Sports
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumosandnox801/pseuds/Lumosandnox801
Summary: Bom, resumindo: Derek faz parte do time de basquete, e Stiles faz parte do grupo de dança da escola.Os dois são idiotas e não percebem que um gosta do outro.É só isso, sério. Tipo, talvez tenha uma competição ou duas no meio da bagunça, mas isso não é realmente importante... Certo?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 10





	Pequenas Vitórias

**Author's Note:**

> Eu adorei escrever essa fanfic, e eu me diverti muito com ela, então eu espero que vocês também se divirtam :D

"Ugh, qual o problema dele?" Reclamou Stiles, sacudindo sua camiseta para tentar tirar a maior parte do resto de comida do tecido, antes de molhar as mãos na pia para talvez limpar algumas das manchas estranhas que o macarrão com queijo que Jackson jogou nele no refeitório, fez em sua camiseta.

Ah sim, Jackson. Seu amigo barra pior inimigo. Os dois adolescentes meio que não conseguiam ficar muito tempo perto um do outro a alguns meses atrás, mas depois que Jackson finalmente percebeu que o maior interesse de Stiles sobre Lydia, eram apenas no senso de moda dela e no shampoo que ela usava (porque, querida, que cabelo é esse?! Parece seda!), ele parou de agir de uma forma filho da puta, e começou a se comportar como uma pessoa quase normal (ninguém espera muito de Jackson de qualquer jeito, então quando ele cumprimenta alguém e não o xinga nas primeiras três frases, isso é considerado amigável.).

Okay, talvez o fato de Stiles ter -quase- sem querer, derrubado seu copo de suco no colo de Jackson, o que por sua vez fez com que o loiro ficasse com as calças molhadas, tenha causado o macarrão voador. Mas, mano, foi sem querer. O macarrão de textura estranha com queijo mais estranho ainda voando em sua direção, foi algo totalmente desnecessário. 

Mas enfim, ver Jackson resmungando e chacoalhando uma perna para tentar tirar o suco que escorreu para dentro seu tênis, foi engraçado. Seus amigos e os outros alunos no refeitório, como sempre, apenas os ignoraram, já que a guerra de travessuras entre Stiles e Jackson era algo normal, e servia como uma forma de entretenimento para os dias tediosos de aulas, e com tanto que ninguém se machuque ou passe muita vergonha, tudo estava valendo.

Stiles lavou uma última vez suas mãos, dando de ombros para sua agora, camiseta molhada, e pegou sua camisa de volta de cima de uma das portas das partições do banheiro, e a vestiu de forma distraída, pensando no que ele faria aquela tarde, já que uma parte de seus amigos iriam assistir ao treino de lacrosse (esporte o qual ele tentou jogar, mas depois de machucar um braço num encontrão com um jogador sênior que mais parecia um mamute e que definitivamente não tinha dezessete anos, decidiu que seria benéfico a sua integridade física, se ele deixasse isso de lado e voltasse as suas tardes não tão sadias, mas definitivamente mais seguras, de vídeo games e um pouco de dança quando ficava muito ansioso), e a outra parte provavelmente iria estudar para as provas finais que estavam para chegar, e Stiles não estava realmente a fim de voltar para casa e lavar a louça que ele viu na pia cedo antes de sair para a escola, já que o ensaio do grupo dele só seria amanhã.

Ele poderia ir a biblioteca, já que ele tinha alguns livros que ele precisava devolver, mas o adolescente não estava muito na vontade de ter de encontrar com a senhora Miller e o olhar acusador dela o apontando que ele estava atrasado de novo para devolver os livros. Então Stiles decidiu que assistiria um pouco do treino de seus amigos e então daria uma volta na delegacia para encher um pouco o saco de seu pai até que o mesmo o expulsasse de lá. 

O adolescente abriu a porta do banheiro para sair do mesmo, e voltou tropeçando pra dentro do cômodo ao quase ser atropelado por um grupo de outros adolescente que surgiram do nada e passaram em frente à porta do banheiro, rindo alto e empurrando um ao outro enquanto um deles andava mais atrás girando uma bola de basquete em um dedo.

Mais jogadores. De basquete, se for levar a óbvia bola laranja girando de forma a desafiar a gravidade, em conta.

Bom, pensou Stiles olhando o grupinho com uma expressão apreciativa, eu nunca assisti a nenhum dos jogos… talvez eu deva assistir o próximo treino deles? Ponderou o adolescente reparando em como o tecido fino do shorts branco do uniforme deles não escondia quase nada, antes de sair de vez do banheiro, virar na direção contrária do grupo, e prontamente dar de cara com uma parede de músculos embrulhada em pele negra e uma regata igual aos dos outros garotos os quais, segundos atrás, ele secava. 

Stiles deu um passo pra trás, surpreso com o encontrão antes subir seu olhar. E então subir mais um pouco porque o cara era alto, Jesus.

"Hn, desculpe?" Tentou Stiles, engolindo a seco com a falta de expressão do adolescente à sua frente, e arregalando os olhos quando o desconhecido o segurou por um ombro e o olhou por mais alguns silenciosos segundos, para só então abrir um sorriso pequeno.

"Você é Stiles Stilinski." Apontou o garoto, e Stiles sentiu seu receio mudar lentamente para curiosidade. Ele cerrou os olhos.

"Sim?" Tentou Stiles ao erguer uma sobrancelha e relaxar mais os ombros, e o sorriso de Boyd aumentou antes dele olhar por cima do ombro de Stiles para algum lugar as suas costas, e Stiles seguiu o olhar dele, virando o rosto para ver o que o outro adolescente olhava, e encontrou o garoto que girava a bola de basquete antes, agora parado no corredor os encarando com a mesma cara de quem é pego assistindo porno pelos pais.

Stiles franziu o cenho, confuso com a reação esquisita do garoto e voltou sua atenção ao adolescente à sua frente.

"Meu nome é Boyd, e você deveria vir assistir ao nosso próximo jogo nesta sexta." 

"O quê? Mas eu nem entendo de basquete!" Exclamou Stiles, cada vez mais perdido com a situação. 

Boyd apenas apertou seu ombro e sorriu mais um pouco em resposta, e então ele abaixou a mão e deu a volta em Stiles para se juntar ao cara da bola que por algum motivo desconhecido, parecia estar com o rosto vermelho. Os dois, aparentemente amigos, saíram andando pelo corredor de forma quase apressada, e Stiles esticou os braços para os lados, não entendo bulhufas do que havia acabado de acontecer.

O adolescente ainda permaneceu alí por alguns minutos, até que o sinal para a próxima aula soou, e ele teve de sair correndo para quem sabe, conseguir chegar na sala antes do professor.

********

"Então ele simplesmente te intimidou a comparecer no jogo? Stiles, se você está com algum tipo de problema, eu posso conversar com o Jackson; você sabe como ele fica quando-"

"Não! Lydia, não é nada desse tipo… ou pelo menos eu acho que não." Cortou Stiles, esticando os braços para frente enquanto Lydia o ajudava a se alongar ao empurrar suas costas na direção do chão, o deixando com o peito rente ao assoalho da sala que o grupo deles de dança treinava. "Ele não parecia estar me intimidando, ele apenas sugeriu que eu assistisse ao próximo jogo. Tipo, do jeito que ele falava, parecia que eu perderia de ver alguma coisa? Apesar de eu não entender realmente o que eu estaria perdendo? Tipo, eu entendo o básico de basquete igual a qualquer outra pessoa, mas eu não conheço ninguém do time de basquete." Lydia levantou lentamente seu peso das costas de Stiles depois do tempo certo, e mudou para se sentar de pernas cruzadas à frente do garoto, esperando Stiles fazer o mesmo. "Nós não conhecemos ninguém do time de basquete, não é?" Questionou Stiles, uma expressão confusa no rosto, e Lydia cruzou os braços, ignorando Allison e Erica discutindo sobre a música que eles precisavam treinar mais naquele dia.

Stiles estava recontando a Lydia a interação esquisita que aconteceu ontem com Boyd, e a ruiva não poderia parecer mais desconfiada.

"Bom," começou a ruiva ao jogar o cabelo por cima do ombro, antes de erguer todo ele e amarrar tudo num rabo de cavalo com o elástico preto que ela usava no pulso. "Nós não conhecemos ninguém pessoalmente, mas, eu já ouvi falar sobre alguns dos jogadores; aparentemente, o time de basquete tem alguns garotos que não são de se jogar fora..." Terminou Lydia, um ar desinteressado ao redor dela, mas Stiles podia ver o brilho quase calculista no olhar da ruiva. 

"Hm."

Stiles realmente não estava entendo o que estava acontecendo alí, ou o porquê de ele ter sido "convidado" a comparecer no jogo, mas ele estava curioso o bastante para ir lá na sexta, e ver qual era o do furdunço.

"Hey! As duas tias aí já terminaram de fofocar? Nós temos um festival para vencer!" Chamou Erica do jeito delicado dela, fazendo Stiles pular de seu lugar do chão para ficar em pé, enquanto Lydia rolava os olhos e levantava do chão calmamente como uma pessoa normal.

O resto do ensaio seguiu normal, com Allison apontando alguns pontos que deixariam o solo de Kira mais fluído, e Lydia tentando convencer Ethan de que ele não estava a machucando ao apoiar seu peso sobre as costas dela enquanto Kira ria das caretas que Stiles fazia as costas de Erica.

Depois do machucado em seu braço por conta do lacrosse, Stiles decidiu que não participaria mais dos testes para o time, até porque não é como se Stiles quisesse realmente fazer parte do time, ele só foi para o teste como forma de incentivo para Scott, seu amigo de infância. 

Scott, o ingrato, tinha asma, e não conseguia correr mais que cinco minutos antes de precisar usar de sua bombinha, mas ele passou as férias antes do primeiro ano deles de colegial, treinando e aumentando sua resistência. Stiles sendo o amigo maravilhoso que ele era, o ajudou nisso tudo, e no dia do teste, quando Stiles torceu o braço ao tentar desviar de um dos jogadores mais velhos, Scott estava ocupado demais comemorando sua entrada no time para lembrar de seu melhor amigo com o braço numa tipóia no banco. 

Depois desse belo episódio de camaradagem, Stiles decidiu que seria melhor se ele deixasse os esportes violentos, e sua suposta belíssima amizade com Scott de lado e tentasse algo mais o seu estilo, no caso: Dança. Algo que ele fazia desde a infância por causa de sua mãe que também gostava de dançar e fazia sapateado.

Stiles nem mesmo sabia que a escola onde ele estudava, tinha um grupo de dança, mas Lydia, sua musa e atual melhor amiga, aparentemente conhecia algumas pessoas que participavam do grupo, mas que já estavam para se formar, e por esse motivo a escola estava pensando em fechar o clube. Mas Lydia sendo a pessoa rica e maravilhosa que ela era, resolveu que ela seria a nova presidente do clube, e depois de juntar um povo aí, conseguiu manter o clube aberto. Atualmente o clube era composto por quinze pessoas, mas apenas nove pessoas participavam realmente dos ensaios, o que não era um problema, já que ninguém da secretaria ia a sala deles para confirmar que todas as quinze pessoas estavam ali todas as segundas, quartas e quintas, sem falar que até o momento, o pequeno grupo deles havia vencido todos os festivais que eles conseguiram participar, talvez eles não tenham conseguido o primeiro lugar, mas eles venceram, e trouxeram medalhas para pendurar em exposição na sala deles.

Faziam quatro anos que o grupo deles existia, e aquele seria o último ano deles representando a escola, e Lydia já estava a procura de outras pessoas para manter o grupo vivo depois da formatura deles em junho. Stiles já estava meio triste, pensando em como esse seria o último festival deles, mas Erica e Malia estavam decididas em terminar o ano de forma extraordinária, e trazer pra sala deles o troféu de primeiro lugar desta vez, então eles estavam treinando mais que o normal, não só na sala de ensaio, mas também nos finais de semana em suas próprias casas (no caso de Ethan, Lydia e Allison que tinham uma apresentação de trio, eles treinavam juntos na casa da ruiva, Stiles também ensaiava alguns dos movimentos de seu solo em sua própria casa com a ajuda de Erica, e Kira que também tinha um solo, ensaiava sozinha em sua própria casa.).

Lydia e Allison eram as especialistas em jazz do grupo, enquanto Stiles e Kira eram mais do lado contemporâneo da coisa toda (Stiles também gostava de ensinar estilete para as garotas, mas era difícil encaixar o estilo na dança deles, já que eles tentavam sempre algo mais contemporâneo ou clássico). Malia, uma das calouras que Lydia conseguiu recrutar, gostava mais de dança de rua, e mesmo com o pouco tempo dela no grupo, ela já conseguiu ensinar algumas coisas muito interessantes para Kira e Stiles que sempre queriam aprender coisa nova. Aiden e Ethan (os gêmeos juniores que também eram novos no grupo) faziam dança de salão junto dos pais deles desde sempre, então eles tinham conhecimento em vários estilos mais clássicos de dança de casal e estavam dando dicas para Lydia em como ensinar Jackson a dançar decentemente para a formatura deles, sem falar que eles sempre eram os primeiros a decorar as novas coreografias. Erica, que fazia balé clássico desde criança, adorava dar palpite sem ser perguntada antes. Enquanto Cora (outra novata) ainda experimentava de tudo um pouco, sendo que ela era a única alí que tinha realmente o sonho de seguir carreira na dança.

Stiles, Lydia, Erica, Kira e Allison que eram seniores, já estavam emocionados com tudo aquilo sobre aquele ano ser o último deles em competição, mas é como dizem, tudo um dia tem seu fim, então eles estão aproveitando aquela última competição para tentar deixar uma marca para os próximos membros do grupo.

O tema que eles escolheram para o festival era adolescência, e todos eles já sabiam que as outras escolas usariam músicas mais animadas e "leves" para suas apresentações, então Lydia decidiu que eles iriam representar a verdadeira adolescência, usando músicas que falassem mais sobre como os adolescentes se sentem, e na última música, que seria a quarta, eles aí sim usariam uma música mais leve, até porque é o último ano deles e eles também querem se divertir, e Lydia tinha certeza de que os jurados todos ficariam com o queixo no chão com todas as apresentações deles.

Stiles estava tão empolgado para esse último festival deles, ele estava louco para fazer seu solo, porque nesses quatro anos em que eles competiram, Stiles nunca viu ninguém dançar aquela música, e a letra daquela música sempre o tocou muito, sem falar que como ele pediu ajuda de Erica para criar a coreografia, a loira não saia do seu pé para ele aperfeiçoar todos os movimentos e giros; então ele estava super ansioso, mas de uma forma boa, já que ele estava dando seu melhor nos ensaios, e de acordo com Cora (que era irritantemente perfeccionista), sua coreografia estava boa.

O resto do ensaio passou normalmente, com alguns vários xingos e palavrões, e algumas dores novas pelos momentos em que eles caíram errado e demoraram para reagir e girar no chão, mas tudo estava indo de acordo com o plano. Os dois solos e a dança em trio já estavam prontos, então os próximos ensaios seriam mais para praticar a dança em grupo que seria quase uma dança cover, mas eles estavam adaptando a coreografia para o grupo deles que tinha menos pessoas que na dança original, mas eles já estavam quase prontos, as partes solos da dança em grupo foi deixada para ser revelada no dia da apresentação, já que de acordo com Erica, as reações seriam mais espontâneas desse jeito. Então cada um pegou um minuto da sequência de solos, e trabalhou nesse tempo em casa.

O grupo todo parecia animado com a ideia, todos dizendo que eles tinham certeza que os jurados e a plateia se divertiriam com a performance deles. E Stiles, por mais incrível que pareça, estava acreditando naquilo.

Na hora de todos se despedirem para ir embora, Stiles percebeu Erica franzido o cenho para seu celular, e resolveu ir a ela para ver se estava tudo bem. Mas a loira apenas fez bico.

"Meu namorado ainda não saiu do treino." Reclamou Erica, e Stiles ergueu mais sua mochila em seu ombro, observando Erica digitar de forma rápida na tela do celular. "Ele me perguntou se eu quero esperar por ele."

"Ah…" começou Stiles meio perdido, já que ele nunca sabia como reagir quando as pessoas começavam a falar de seus relacionamentos. O garoto trocou o peso de uma perna para a outra e cruzou os braços, vendo pelo canto dos olhos, Lydia aparecer ao seu lado. "Você… você vai esperar? Eu posso te dar uma carona pra sua casa se você quiser. " 

Stiles sabia que Erica, apesar de ter dinheiro, não tinha um carro, já que os pais dela não achavam que ela tinha responsabilidade o suficiente para sair dirigindo sozinha por aí, então a loira sempre esperava pelo namorado que às vezes ia embora de ônibus com ela e às vezes ia embora de carona com um amigo em comum deles.

"Eu vou esperar ele, eles estão se preparando para os últimos jogos deles também já que a temporada de basquete acaba na semana que vem." Explicou Erica de forma distraída, e Stiles sentiu sua surpresa subir para seu rosto antes de trocar um olhar desacreditado com Lydia.

"Seu namorado joga basquete? Sério? Porque eu nunca soube disso?!" Questionou Stiles quase acertando um cotovelo em Lydia ao descruzar os braços para gesticular com as mãos. Ele mandou um sorriso sem graça para a ruiva, mas essa apenas estreitou os olhos na direção dele. 

"Você nunca me perguntou?" Respondeu Erica com outra questão antes de dar de ombros e finalmente guarda o celular no bolso do moletom que ela usava. Ela se abaixou para abrir sua bolsa que estava no chão, e tirou um elástico para cabelo lá de dentro antes de voltar a levantar e pendurar a bolsa em um ombro. "Enfim, ele está no time de basquete, sim." Continuou ela, enrolando todo o cabelo loiro dela em cima da cabeça num coque antes de, alguma forma milagrosa, prender o bolo todo de cabelo com o elástico. Ela baixou os braços e colocou as mãos na cintura, mandando um olhar duvidoso na direção de Stiles. "Eu ainda não sei como você não o conhece. Quero dizer, vocês dividem a mesma aula de economia todas as terças, e tipo, ele tem dois metros de altura. É meio difícil não notar ele."

Bom, depois que Erica fez o favor de apontar isso, Stiles agora se lembra de sempre reparar em vulto alto em sua visão periférica nas aulas de economia, mas ele sempre pensou ser algum casaco pendurado no armário da parede da sala, mas talvez seu cérebro tenha ignorado o formato obviamente humano do suposto casaco… Stiles definitivamente precisava prestar mais atenção ao seu redor.

"Espera," cortou seu raciocínio, Lydia, que agora olhava para Erica como se estivesse esperando a loira tirar uma pessoa inteira de dentro de sua bolsa, a qual ela havia aberto novamente para pegar um espelho de mão e um batom, Erica travou no lugar com o batom a caminho de seus lábios e a boca aberta de uma forma estranha. A loira franziu o cenho.

"Que foi?"

"Qual o nome do seu namorado mesmo? Froid?"

"Eu acho que era Venom." Comentou Stiles, e Lydia negou com a cabeça.

"Não, não, era alguma coisa com B!"

"Brian?" 

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Perguntou Kira no tom curioso dela, sendo seguida por Allison que estava terminando de amarrar o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e tinha uma um sorriso confuso no rosto.

Stiles se virou para as duas, ignorando o rolar dos olhos de Erica e os resmungos de Lydia.

"Nós estamos tentando lembrar o nome do namorado da Erica." Explicou Stiles, e Kira abriu um sorriso.

"Era Venom, não era? Definitivamente alguma coisa com V." Stiles estalou os dedos de forma animada, apontando a mão na direção de Kira e olhando Lydia com sua melhor expressão de 'eu disse, não disso?'. Erica jogou as mãos para cima pedindo paciência, e se virou para ajudar os outros a terminarem de desligar o notebook e voltar às cadeiras para as laterais da sala.

Allison ergueu uma mão para cobrir um sorriso, mas não tinha como não enxergar as cozinhas dela.

"O nome dele era Vernon, e ele prefere ser chamado pelo nome do meio, Boyd." Explicou a garota, observando o rosto de seus amigos clarearem em entendimento por um momento, antes da expressão de Stiles mudar de novo.

"Espera. O nome dele é Vernon Boyd? Quem nomeia o próprio filho de Vernon?" Questionou Stiles, parecendo ofendido no lugar de Boyd, e Allison e Kira riram enquanto Lydia rolava os olhos.

"Como se você pudesse falar muito, não é mesmo, Mieczyslaw?" Retrucou Lydia o olhando dos pés a cabeça, e Stiles fez uma careta. "E você está se esquecendo do ponto realmente importante aqui." Terminou Lydia, erguendo o nariz de forma convencida, e Stiles ainda levou alguns segundos para entender sobre o que ela estava falando. E então sua ficha caiu.

"Boyd! O cara do basquete que pode ou não pode ter me intimidado para ir assistir ao jogo de basquete na sexta!" Concluiu Stiles de forma animada, e Lydia finalmente abriu um sorriso de lado.

"Talvez não seja uma má ideia acompanhar Erica, e a fazer companhia enquanto ela espera pelo namorado. " Racionalizou Lydia, e os outros três amigos se viraram ao mesmo tempo para também encarar a loira que agora conversava com Malia.

Stiles esfregou uma mão na outra, abrindo um sorriso animado e focando seu olhar atrás da cabeça de Erica até que a loira virasse o rosto para o olhar de forma desconfiada.

"Vamos descobrir o que tem de interessante no time de basquete." Conclui Stiles, e as outras três garotas abriram um sorriso devidamente maligno em resposta.

************

Derek estava com os nervos à flor da pele, e tudo por causa de quem? Boyd, seu suposto melhor amigo que convidou Stiles Stilinski para assistir a semifinal deles na sexta.

Oh meu Deus, pensou Derek, passando a bola para Coulton a sua direita e vendo o mesmo correr até a cesta, e passar a bola para Trevis, que acertou a cesta de dois pontos mesmo com o bloqueio de outros dois jogares reserva. Stiles Stilinski assistiria a ele jogar aquela sexta!

O time todo (incluindo os reservas) estavam em quadra. O treinador Kent tinha confiança nas habilidades de seus jogadores, mas ele sempre diz que nunca é demais treinar mais um pouco.

Derek trotou até o banco na linha da lateral da quadra, pegando uma das garrafas com água, e tirou a tampa da mesma antes de erguer a garrafa para beber um gole. Seus olhos passearam pela quadra, observando seus colegas correndo, e tentando tirar a bola um do outro. O som da bola quicando e o barulho dos tênis no chão da quadra, acalmando seus nervos, e o fazendo relaxar outra vez.

Okay, vamos voltar a alguns meses atrás, e entender o que estava acontecendo. 

Derek Hale era o filho do meio entre três irmãos, sendo que sua irmã caçula, havia começado o primeiro ano do colegial ano passado no ensino médio na mesma escola onde Derek estuda. 

Até aí tudo bem.

Cora, sua irmã mais nova, sempre gostou de dançar, e seus pais sempre a incentivaram nisso, pagando aulas de balé e jazz para ela quando a menina ainda estava em seus míseros cinco anos de idade. E tipo, Derek sabia de um jeito distraído, que existia um grupo de dança na escola, mas ele nunca prestou atenção nesse fato realmente. Então quando ele estava conversando sobre isso com Boyd, tentando descobrir com quem ele deveria falar para tentar colocar sua irmãzinha no grupo, seu melhor amigo o apontou que Erica (que era namorada de Boyd e sua amiga de longa data), fazia parte do tal clube de dança. E foi aí que a vida tranquila de Derek virou de ponta cabeça. 

No dia de inscrição para os clubes, Derek decidiu que seria o irmão legal, e incentivaria Cora a entrar no clube, chegando até mesmo a levá-la até a sala que Erica disse que os ensaios aconteciam. 

E Derek foi, e chegando à porta do clube, ele olhou para dentro da sala enquanto Cora passava por ele para conversar com uma garota ruiva sentada a uma mesa escolar com uma folha à sua frente e uma caneta em mãos. 

Havia um espelho cobrindo uma das paredes, com uma barra de balé a frente deste. As janelas da sala estavam todas abertas, e Derek não pode não reparar em como o piso do chão era diferente do piso das outras salas. As cadeiras encostadas na parede do outro lado da sala, estavam todas ocupadas por mochilas e bolsas e casacos, e uma fileira de pares de tênis ocupava o resto do espaço ao lado das cadeiras. Erica junto de outras três garotas estavam se alongando em frente ao espelho, enquanto dois garotos (que ele reconheceu como os gêmeos que causaram confusão com o time de lacrosse no ano passado) mexiam em um notebook em cima da única cadeira vazia. 

Derek achou tudo em ordem, o grupo parecia sério, com algumas medalhas expostas na parede, e ele achava que Cora iria gostar de participar do grupo.

Então satisfeito com sua rápida inspeção, o moreno se preparou para dar meia volta e ir até a quadra de basquete onde estavam acontecendo os testes para novos jogadores. Mas aí algo maravilhoso aconteceu.

Derek se virou para sair da porta, e prontamente levou um banho de água ao dar um encontrão com um garoto que trazia um copo em mãos e uma bolsa térmica pendurada em um dos ombros.

O outro adolescente não parava de se desculpar e tentar tirar a água da camiseta dele de alguma forma mágica ao puxar o tecido colado a sua barriga, e com as pontas do dedos, sacudir o pano.

"Merda! Mano, me desculpa mesmo, tipo, foi totalmente sem querer… eu nem te vi na porta, e… mano do céu… desculpa, sério…" continuava o adolescente, se desculpando e olhando para a camiseta de Derek como se a mesma fosse se dissolver a qualquer momento. 

Porém Derek, nem mesmo prestava atenção no que o garoto dizia, ou em sua camiseta molhada. Ele estava definitivamente mais preocupado em encarar os olhos castanhos preocupados, a forma com que o nariz arrebitado deixava o rosto masculino dele mais delicado, e o contorno perfeito do arco do cupido da boca rosada do outro.

Derek soube naquele momento que estaria perdido, e que se ele não saísse logo dalí, ele acabaria passando vergonha, então ele apenas piscou os olhos algumas vezes seguidas pra acordar de seu transe, se afastar um passo ou dois, e depois de reassegurar o outro garoto rapidamente de que ele estava bem, e que a camiseta molhada não era um problema, dar um passo para o lado e então fugir dali o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam o levar.

Relembrando o momento agora, só fazia Derek querer se enterrar no jardim dos fundos de sua casa, porque ele foi tão não-legal naquele momento, que ele sentia vergonha de si mesmo sempre que lembrava do acontecimento.

Cora adorava o lembrar de como ela apenas observou Derek levar um banho antes de sair correndo como o maluco que Stiles provavelmente achava que ele era. Derek agora sempre evitava passar pela sala do grupo de dança quando ele sabia que eles estavam ensaiando, e esperava por Cora do lado de fora da escola quando precisava a esperar por algum motivo.

Bom, haviam as vezes em que ele não conseguia se segurar, e acabava indo de fininho para a sala de ensaio para espiar Stiles dançando. E tipo, Derek não era nenhum especialista, mas ele podia perceber que Stiles dançava bem. Era como se o outro adolescente conseguisse passar os sentimentos da música para seu corpo, e assim dançar de uma forma forte e quase elegante. Os saltos e giros e paradas e movimentos eram todos equilibrados, e a fluidez de tudo era algo que fazia Derek ficar de boca aberta. Stiles dançava como se tudo aquilo fosse natural, como se fosse fácil. Derek o olhava, e era como se o garoto fosse leve e forte ao mesmo tempo. Era simplesmente maravilhoso.

E Derek estava apaixonado.

Cora, assim como Derek previu, adorou o grupo de dança, e todos os dias que ela voltava dos ensaios, ela não conseguia parar de falar em como os seniores dançavam bem, e em como eles a ajudavam a melhorar sua fluidez. Stiles, ao que tudo indica, era o que tinha mais paciência para ensinar, e ele era engraçado e inteligente, e criava coreografias bonitas junto de Erica. Sua irmã mais nova sempre tinha alguma história sobre alguma coisa, e a maioria delas tinha Stiles no meio, sempre aprontando alguma coisa por onde passava.

Depois daquele maravilhoso dia do banho, Derek não teve mais motivos (coragem) para interagir com Stiles, então ele tentava não alimentar demais essa sua paixonite pelo outro adolescente, já que ele nem mesmo o conhecia direito. O que ele conhecia era o que ele aprendeu com os pequenos momentos que ele espiava pela porta da sala de ensaio, e as histórias quase absurdas que Cora contava. Mas era difícil manter seu foco nisso, essa coisa de não se apaixonar, principalmente porque Stiles era adorável quando queria, e conseguia pregar peças em Jackson, o capitão mauricinho do time de lacrosse que foi campeão ano passado.

Quero dizer, Derek não tinha culpa se toda vez que eles dividiam o horário do intervalo, seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar da forma atrapalhada e exagerada do garoto. 

Era algo tão incrível ver as diferenças em Stiles quando este está apenas conversando com amigos, e de quando este começa a dançar. Era como se toda aquela energia que Stiles parecia ter acumulada, finalmente tivesse um rumo. Era fascinante, e Derek podia admitir que além de apaixonado, ele era um fã da forma poderosa com que Stiles dançava. 

Mas enfim, Derek conheceu Stiles da forma mais estranha possível, ele nem mesmo pensou em se apresentar para o outro garoto, ele simplesmente levou um banho, se apaixonou como uma princesa da Disney se apaixona por seu príncipe, e então saiu correndo como se seu rabo estivesse pegando fogo. O que, aliás, seria impossível, já que ele não tem um rabo. Mas, metáforas a parte, Derek depois de conhecer Stiles, não conseguiu ter coragem de tentar voltar lá e conversar com o garoto como qualquer outra pessoa normal. Mas okay, Derek ainda criaria coragem de se apresentar como qualquer ser humano decente.

Ele só precisava de um tempo para conseguir juntar coragem o suficiente para chegar em Stiles. 

Seus amigos, Boyd e Erica, adoravam apontar que o tempo dele para se confessar estava acabando, já que eles só tinham mais alguns meses de aulas e depois disso, Derek provavelmente não veria mais o outro adolescente, o que com universidades e todo mundo indo morar em outras cidades.

Derek deixou um suspiro cansado escapar antes de levar a garrafa até a boca e se virar para a arquibancada, prontamente cuspindo a água em sua boca ao ver Stiles, Erica e outras três garotas sentadas na arquibancada o encarando.

O moreno observou de olhos arregalados, Erica o acenar como se Derek ainda não os tivesse percebido alí, e então ele passou sua mão livre por seu queixo, porque Stiles Stilinski estava logo ali o olhando, e Derek ainda tinha água escorrendo por sua boca aberta. O moreno estava tendo um dejavi, a diferença sendo que dessa vez o culpado por sua camiseta molhada era ele próprio. 

Derek ignorou Erica e seu aceno entusiástico para dar meia volta, e andar o mais rápido possível, sem estar correndo, até Boyd, este que estava parado a ponta da lateral da quadra de costas a arquibancada.

"Boyd." Chamou Derek, segurando sua vontade de cutucar seu amigo para chamar a atenção dele, optando por apenas repetir o nome dele até que o mesmo prestasse atenção em sua presença. 

Boyd olhou por cima do ombro para Derek a suas costas, franzindo a testa com o comportamento estranho do amigo.

"O que aconteceu?"

"O que aconteceu?" Repetiu Derek com uma expressão quase incrédula. "Stiles aconteceu! O que ele está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que ele só viria assistir ao jogo na sexta!" Boyd levantou o olhar para a arquibancada, seu cenho franzido clareando ao enxergar o grupinho sentado na arquibancada. 

Derek arriscou olhar por cima de ombro, e viu Erica agora em pé no banco e acenando com os dois braços dessa vez, Stiles de um lado dela tinha os braços cruzados e olhava Derek com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto as outras garotas do outro lado de Erica sussurravam e apontavam dedos nada discretos na direção dos dois amigos. Derek ouviu Boyd bufar uma risada, e voltou lentamente seu olhar para seu amigo, erguendo os ombros como se isso fosse o esconder de sua mortificação, vendo Boyd acenar brevemente para a arquibancada.

"Eu avisei Erica que demoraria um pouco mais no treino hoje," Começou a explicar Boyd ainda acenando antes de voltar sua atração a Derek. "Eu não esperava que ela iria trazer alguém junto dela para esperar." Concluiu Boyd, o sorrindo de forma satisfeita, como se observar Derek sofrendo o trouxesse grande entretenimento.

"O que eu faço?" Perguntou Derek quase desesperado, e Boyd deu de ombros.

E como se os deuses estivessem finalmente do seu lado, o treinador os chamou para uma última rodada.

"Por que você não tenta o impressionar? Eu tenho certeza de que ele ficará surpreso com sua velocidade e os pontos que você consegue em vinte minutos."

"Ninguém fica impressionado com as cestas de três pontos…" Resmungou Derek, seguindo Boyd para o meio da quadra onde o treinador os esperava para jogar a bola para cima.

O resto do treino passou de forma quase normal. Na maior parte do tempo, Derek até conseguiu ignorar o fato de que Stiles estava alí, o assistindo jogar pela primeira vez, e Derek por sorte do destino, conseguiu acertar cinco cestas de três pontos, e dar mais três assistências para outras cestas de dois. 

Derek não se achava o melhor jogador do time, mas ele era rápido, e dificilmente errava seus arremessos da linha de três. Ele só tinha dificuldade mesmo era com as cestas mais perto do aro, provavelmente por ele ser o mais baixo entre os jogadores, e eles facilmente bloqueavam seus arremessos mais pertos do aro. Mas Derek nunca se importou muito com isso, já que ele nunca achou realmente grande coisa se esforçar tanto para tentar uma enterrada quando tal esforço valia menos que uma cesta mais longe da tabela. 

Então ele simplesmente se focou em fazer seu melhor correndo na quadra e roubando a bola para seu time, e fazendo suas cestas quando ele via as aberturas.

O treinador apitou pela última vez, e os jogadores todos deixaram uma exclamação aliviada por o treino ter finalmente terminado. 

Derek, assim como seus colegas, andou até o banco pegar sua bolsa do chão e tirar de lá uma toalha para poder secar o rosto, ouvindo o treinador os elogiando e pedindo para que eles mantivessem o foco para o jogo na sexta caso eles quisessem passar para a final que seria semana que vem.

Tentando não erguer seu olhar para a arquibancada, Derek jogou sua bolsa em um dos ombros, pensando seriamente entre tomar um banho no vestiário, ou fugir dalí rapidinho, e se lavar quando chegasse em casa. Mas então Boyd o retirou uma das opções ao passar um braço por cima de seus ombros, e começar a o arrastar até a arquibancada. 

Erica vinha a frente do grupo, descendo a escada por entre uma fileira de bancos e outra, de forma animada, um sorriso vitoriosos nos lábios. E Boyd o soltou para poder abraçar a loira pela cintura quando esta pulou em sua direção. 

"Vocês com certeza irão pra final!" Anunciou Erica, beijando Boyd, e Derek desviou o olhar, encontrando com os olhos da menina ruiva em sua direção. Ele sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso, e voltou seu olhar para o chão, apertando seu agarre em sua bolsa.

"Bom, se o Derek continuar fazendo os pontos que ele faz, nós com certeza chegaremos a final." Concordou Boyd, soltando Erica e se virando para Derek. Este podia sentir suas bochechas esquentarem.

"Todos nós estamos jogando bem…" Comentou Derek em voz baixa, e Erica arrulhou em sua direção, chegando mais perto dele para tentar apertar sua bochecha, mas Derek afastou a mão dela com um braço, franzindo o cenho de forma irritada.

"Você é tão humilde, chega a ser fofo." Continuou a loira ao passar um braço por cima de seus ombros e o forçar a encarar as três garotas e Stiles que por enquanto apenas observava tudo. "Esse é Derek Hale! Derek, essas são Lydia, Allison e Lydia." Apresentou Erica, apontando cada uma com sua mão, Allison o sorrindo, enquanto Kira acenava de forma animada e Lydia erguia uma sobrancelha antes de o olhar dos pés a cabeça de forma lenta. Derek tentou sorrir de um jeito educado, e Erica continuou a falar, agora apontando para Stiles. "E esse é Stiles, todos fazem parte do grupo de dança, caso você ainda não saiba."

"Eu já sabia." Apontou Derek, distraído com o aceno sem graça de Stiles, e logo arregalando os olhos ao perceber o quão rude ele pareceu ser com sua resposta, balbuciando com os olhares questionadores em sua direção. "E-eu quero dizer… Cora! Cora também faz parte do grupo, então ela está sempre falando sobre vocês…" terminou Derek forçando uma risada sem graça enquanto Erica o olhava como se uma segunda cabeça estivesse crescendo em seu pescoço. 

Houve-se um silêncio esquisito por alguns longos segundos onde Derek queria que o chão se abrisse para o engolir, mas então Erica, num raro ato de bondade, pigarreou de forma discreta para ter a atenção de todos sobre ela mais uma vez, e Derek finalmente pode respirar direito.

"Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome."

"Eu conheço um lugar onde nós poderíamos comer e cantar." Comentou Lydia ao erguer uma mão para olhar suas unhas pintadas de rosa.

E foi assim que Derek acabou quase espremido contra Stiles num sofá comprido em uma das salas do karaokê que Lydia sugeriu.

Derek estava tentando não se remexer demais, mas ainda assim ele podia sentir suas mãos suando, e a perna de Stiles encostada a sua. 

Kira estava cantando em frente o monitor, enquanto Allison e Erica dançavam atrás dela como se fossem suas vocais de apoio diretamente dos anos oitenta. Lydia que havia ligado para Jackson, estava junta dele, sentados na outra ponta do sofá, com a ruiva olhando o catálogo de músicas e Jackson de braços cruzados e uma expressão entediada no rosto. Boyd sentado no meio do sofá, apenas sorria de forma discreta, observando Erica dançando. 

Bom, Derek podia dizer que o povo do grupo de dança, certamente era animado.

"Derek, não é?" 

Derek virou o rosto para o lado de forma brusca, encontrando Stiles já o encarando com uma expressão expectante.

"S-sim, Derek Hale." Estendeu uma mão Derek, e Stiles abriu um sorriso ao apertar sua mão de volta.

"Você não seria o irmão da Cora, né?" Questionou o adolescente, aproximando mais o rosto do de Derek, e este engoliu saliva.

"Bom, sim-"

"Eu sabia!" Interrompeu Stiles ao afastar o rosto e estalar os dedos na cara de Derek, parecendo animado com sua descoberta. "Você é o cara que veio com ela no dia da inscrição! Mano, eu sabia que já tinha visto você em algum lugar! Nossa, cara, aquele dia eu te dei o maior banho, tipo, foi sem querer, mas você pareceu tão irritado e foi embora tão rápido que eu nem pude te emprestar uma camiseta seca. E depois você nunca mais apareceu também, e a sua irmã nunca quis me confirmar se vocês são irmãos mesmo apesar de eu já desconfiar, mas você sabe como é, é sempre bom ter certeza…. Mano, eu não acredito que você está aqui, do meu lado, e ainda não tentou se vingar daquele dia… a não ser é claro que você ainda esteja planejando um fim doloroso e inesperado para minha existência. Aliás, se for esse o caso, será que você poderia esperar pelo final do festival de dança? Tipo, eu treinei muito essa coreografia, e a Erica ficaria muito brava se eu morresse antes de apresentar ela, já que ela me ajudou e tudo mais." 

Derek estava momentaneamente sem palavras. Como pode alguém falar tanto em tão pouco espaço de tempo? Stiles o olhava como se estivesse esperando por algo ruim acontecer. Como se Derek fosse conseguir fazer algo contra ele. 

Derek apertou uma mão na outra, desviando o olhar por um ou dois segundos antes de respirar fundo e voltar a encarar Stiles nos olhos.

"Eu não fiquei com raiva, e eu não estou planejando nada contra você também, então você não precisa se preocupar com isso, não foi só culpa sua aquele dia, eu também não estava prestando atenção. " concluiu Derek, dando de ombros e ignorando Erica discutindo ao fundo com Lydia para decidir quem seria a próxima a cantar. Stiles o olhava de uma forma estranha que Derek não sabia realmente como interpretar. Então ele tentou relaxar mais ao desviar o olhar e arrumar sua postura arqueada no estofado, Stiles seguindo seus movimentos, como se o copiasse sem perceber.

"Você é mais calmo do que sua expressão acusa." Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento, e Stiles bufou uma risada antes de apontar de forma genérica as sobrancelhas de Derek. "Mano, suas sobrancelhas tem uma linguagem própria, é como se eu pudesse ler minha própria morte nelas." Derek franziu o cenho dessa vez, e Stiles apontou com mais ênfase as sobrancelhas de Derek, parecendo estar adorando aquilo tudo. "Viu!? É exatamente o que eu estou dizendo!" Apontou Stiles, e Derek ergueu uma mão para sentir os vulcos por entre suas próprias sobrancelhas, logo tentando relaxar sua expressão. 

"Desculpe, eu não queria parecer com raiva ou alguma coisa assim…" 

"Mano, você não devia se desculpar por ser você mesmo! Eu só fiquei surpreso, tipo, você é tão diferente da Cora, você é tipo, educado e calmo, e ela é tão…" Stiles fez alguns gestos aleatórios com a mão, e Derek soltou uma risada com a cara que o outro adolescente fazia.

"Violenta? Rude? Assustadora talvez?" Tentou Derek, abrindo um sorriso de lado ao perceber que finalmente encontrou outra pessoa que divide de sua opinião sobre a belíssima personalidade de sua irmãzinha. Stiles soltou outra risada, olhando para Derek como se o mesmo fosse algo que ele ainda não conseguia realmente entender, mas estava gostando de conhecer, e Derek sentiu sua autoconfiança aumentar um pouco.

"Foi você quem disse." Apontou Stiles ainda sorrindo, e Derek podia até mesmo imaginar a cara de bocó apaixonado que ele estava fazendo. "Então, é só a Cora quem dança, ou você também é algum tipo de super dançarino além de ótimo jogador de basquete?" Questionou Stiles, e Derek sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mas seu sorriso não diminuiu um milímetro sequer.

"Eu só jogo basquete mesmo, dança não é muito minha área, Cora já tentou me ensinar algumas coisas, mas eu nunca consegui entender realmente o que fazer."

"Talvez você só não tenha tido o professor correto…" 

Oh meu Deus, pensou Derek num tom quase histérico que parecia muito com a voz de Erica, Stiles está flertando comigo!

Ou pelo menos parecia estar flertando com ele… o que fazer agora? Derek deveria responder alguma coisa, não deveria?

Derek abriu a boca para falar algo, mas eles foram interrompidos por Kira colocando o microfone por entre eles, e Derek prontamente relembrou de que ele e Stiles não estavam sozinhos. Os dois garotos se viraram para olhar o sorriso largo de Kira, e esta parecia estar tendo o momento da vida dela ao estar vestindo agora um cachecol de penas coloridas e uma peruca roxa e curta na cabeça. De onde tudo aquilo veio, e quando ela os vestiu, Derek não tinha a mínima idéia. 

Aparentemente, era a hora de Derek cantar, o que ele tentou recusar ao dizer que não sabia cantar, e que preferiria apenas observar a sujeitar seus novos amigos a um provável sangramento em seus ouvidos. Lydia não parecia muito convencida, enquanto Erica, que agora estava sentada no colo de Boyd, ria de forma desnecessariamente exagerada, Allison parecia ser a única meio preocupada realmente, o dizendo que se ele não quisesse cantar, ele não precisava, mas Kira fez o favor de relembrar que quem não cantasse, pagaria toda a comida que eles consumiriam alí, sozinho. Jackson parecia ter finalmente se interessado nos acontecimentos, claramente feliz em assistir Derek se remexer desconfortável. 

Mas então, como um anjo descendo dos céus, Stiles se pronunciou, dizendo que ele também não sabia cantar, e que se Derek teria de passar vergonha, por que não fazer isso ao lado de um amigo? Porque aparentemente, eles eram amigos agora. Derek e Stiles. Amigos.

No fim, eles cantaram um dueto que ficou tão fora do tom, que Jackson saiu da sala e a máquina os pontuou com zero pontos. Mas o importante realmente alí, era que Stiles estava sorrindo, e Derek, apesar de tudo, estava se divertindo.

Como diria sua mãe: "Pequenas vitórias".

*************

Stiles olhou ao seu redor, notando a animação das outras pessoas que estavam ali para também assistir o jogo. 

A banda da escola estava tocando para animar a arquibancada, e Cora, Malia, Aidan e Ethan, já haviam se apresentado anteriormente, e Stiles os esperava para os parabenizar pela ótima performance deles com a coreografia que Malia criou com a ajuda de Cora, os movimentos e passos de dança de rua certamente tirou todo mundo de seus acentos. Os outros integrantes do grupo estavam terminando de comprar bebidas e pipoca, então Stiles estava sozinho ali, guardando lugar e ouvindo a banda tocar uma versão de fanfarra da música We Are The Champions.

"Stilinski." Stiles virou o rosto para o lado, se apressando em erguer as mãos para pegar o balde de pipoca que Jackson praticamente jogou em seu rosto.

Lydia vinha logo atrás, com um copo grande com um canudo em uma mão, e uma bolsa/carteira na outra. A ruiva sentou na cadeira ao lado de Stiles depois que o mesmo tirou a mochila de cima do assento, Jackson seguindo seu exemplo e tirando outra mochila de cima da cadeira ao lado da de Lydia.

"Cadê as outras garotas? E a Cora com os outros?"

"Stiles, acalme-se, ninguém vai perder de ver o seu namoradinho jogando."

Stiles sentiu seu rosto esquentar com o comentário de Lydia, e quase virou seu balde de pipoca ao tentar gesticular com as mãos. 

"Ele não é meu namorado! Nós somos apenas amigos..." Apontou Stiles tentando parecer indignado, mas um erguer de sobrancelha da ruiva o calou.

Quero dizer, de fato, Derek e Stiles não estavam namorando. Tipo eles se conheceram na quarta quando Stiles, Lydia, Allison e Kira resolveram seguir Erica para o treino do namorado dela que fazia parte do time de basquete. 

E foi assim que Stiles conheceu Derek e o sorriso fofo dele. 

Depois de passar a noite toda do karaokê conversando com Derek e descobrindo que ele era tão ou mais nerd que si mesmo, Stiles não conseguia parar de pensar no garoto. Ele ia dormir com um sorriso no rosto e acordava com outro sorriso no rosto. No ensaio da quinta-feira, ele ficou relembrando a conversa deles da noite passada e comentando sobre isso com seus colegas de grupo. Cora, que era irmã de Derek, parecia estar adorando aquilo tudo, passando as duas horas de ensaio toda, com uma expressão de quem sabe mais do que conta no rosto. Depois do término do ensaio, Stiles resolveu seguir Erica para o treino do time de basquete, e ficou lá na arquibancada, observando Derek correr e suar na quadra, acertando arremessos e fazendo o time correr para perto do aro. E depois que o treino terminou, ele passou mais uma hora conversando com Derek no estacionamento antes de finalmente trocarem números de celular. Eles então passaram a noite e grande parte do dia de sexta trocando mensagens, já que apesar de a escola deles não ser a maior da região, não era como se eles participassem das mesmas aulas. 

E agora, sexta a noite, era o jogo da semifinal do campeonato, e mesmo tendo conhecido Derek a pouco tempo, Stiles sentia como se eles já se conhecessem a anos, já que apesar de Derek não ser realmente um dançarino, e Stiles não entender mais que o básico de basquete, eles tinham algumas coisas em comum, e também tinham alguns ideais e pontos de vista parecidos, sem falar que os dois adoravam ouvir mais sobre o esporte preferido de cada um. Então, não, infelizmente, Derek não era seu namorado, apenas amigos por enquanto, mas isso não impedia Stiles de se sentir nervoso com o jogo.

O que, com o decorrer da noite, Stiles percebeu ser inútil de sua parte, porque o time adversário… Não tinha a mínima chance de vencer.

Depois de discutir mais um pouco com Lydia e ignorar os comentários desnecessários de Jackson, os outros integrantes do clube apareceram, trazendo além das bebidas e mais pipoca, a família de Derek e Boyd que foram todos assistir ao jogo.

Por um momento, Stiles quis desaparecer quando Cora, aquela demônia, introduziu Stiles como sendo o paquera de Derek. Quem em sã consciência, usa a palavra "paquera" em pleno século 21? Cora, a estranha, era quem usava! E depois de vários apertos de mão sem graça e de quase morrer de vergonha com a piscadela que Laura, a irmã mais velha de Derek, o mandou, todos eles se sentaram, conseguindo de alguma forma milagrosa, lugares perto um do outro na arquibancada. 

O senhor e senhora Hale pareciam os mais animados alí, segurando um cartaz com o sobrenome de Derek e o número da camiseta dele desenhados em letras garrafais e cola glitter, além de faixas na cabeça que Laura também usava. A família de Boyd parecia mais contida, mas não menos animados para o jogo, conversando com os Hale sobre como Vernon havia conseguido uma bolsa integral para a faculdade por causa do esporte.

Depois disso, não demorou muito para o jogo começar. De acordo com a mãe de Derek, este era um ala-armador, e Stiles não fazia ideia do que isso significava, mas ele podia ver que Derek observava bastante os jogadores adversários, e sempre que ele pegava a bola, o time todo seguia sua brecha, sem falar nas cestas de três pontos que ele arremessava, e que conseguiu deixar o time da casa com uma grande diferença a frente dos visitantes logo nos primeiros dois períodos. Os torcedores do time da casa estavam todos muito animados, gritando, cantando e empurrando o time, e Stiles estava entrando no clima, se deixando levar pela empolgação de todo mundo, nem mesmo percebendo o primeiro tempo terminar. Os quinze minutos de intervalo passou rápido na fila para o banheiro, e quando Stiles voltou, o segundo tempo já estava começando.

O time adversário parecia estar mais concentrado, e estavam conseguindo levar a bola para a zona de cestas de dois pontos, mas eles estavam errando muitos arremessos, e Boyd, que era o ala-pivô, não perdia nenhum rebote e conseguia atravessar a quadra tão rápido, que parecia ser algo sobrenatural. E com isso tudo, os vinte minutos restantes não demoraram muito para terminar. 

O time de Beacon Hills High School, venceu de lavada, e Stiles nunca viu algo tão envolvente e empolgante. Ele achava que nunca se sentiria tão vivo e animado fora de sua dança, mas alí, naquela arquibancada cheia de pessoas comemorando, e Derek feliz e sorrindo junto de seus colegas no meio da quadra, o fez descobrir que sim, existiam outros momentos incríveis que ele ainda iria descobrir ao longo de sua vida, mas naquele momento, aquela vitória, estava sendo fantástica. 

************

Depois da vitória deles na sexta, e a comemoração depois do jogo com sua família e amigos, Derek estava muito animado. Ele sentia como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, principalmente porque seus pais conheceram Stiles e pareceram gostar dele, e também porque Stiles parecia não conseguir descrever o quão incrível ele achou todo o jogo. Elogiando Derek e o perguntando o que ele fazia para ter o condicionamento físico que ele tinha porque ele era muito rápido e parecia saber para onde o time adversário passaria a bola. Derek obviamente não podia de sentir mais orgulhos sobre si mesmo, e ao invés de ficar nervoso para a final, ele estava animado, porque ele queria jogar seu melhor, e mostrar para Stiles quanto o basquete poderia ser algo realmente incrível. 

E foi exatamente isso o que ele e seu time fizeram na final.

O jogo estava sendo na escola adversária, e eles tiveram de viajar duas horas dentro de um ônibus com o ar condicionado quebrado para chegar alí, mas assim como no jogo da semifinal, as arquibancadas estavam cheias com os torcedores de BHHS. Famílias, amigos, professores, alunos, todos alí animando e incentivando o time, e Derek podia sentir a energia deles preencher seu peito, o dando aquele último empurrão para entrar na quadra e arrasar naquela noite de sábado. 

O jogo começou diferente do último, com o time da casa fazendo o time de Derek se defender mais e bloquear mais. Eles eram rápidos, e o pivô deles conseguia ser maior que Boyd, dando vários tocos nos arremessos de curta distância. Então Derek percebeu que o jeito alí era apelar para os arremessos de longa e média distância. Boyd ainda conseguia a maior parte dos rebotes, mas agora ele passava mais a bola para Derek arremessar ao invés de tentar suas enterradas e arremessos a curta distância. O outro time também era mais violento, cometendo algumas várias faltas, o que fez o time de BHHS ganhar lances livres. 

O término dos dois primeiros períodos veio como um alívio, o treinador achou melhor trocar alguns jogadores para o segundo tempo, inclusive Derek, alegando que ele precisaria de Derek descansado para o período final. Então Derek ficou os primeiros dez minutos do segundo tempo todo, sentado no banco e gritando mentalmente junto da torcida para animar seus colegas e estudando o outro time de outro ângulo, e quando o último período começou, e o treinador depois de conversar com ele por um breve momento, o colocou na quadra de novo, Derek não perdeu um segundo sequer em já começar a mudar algumas coisas, avisando seus colegas sobre sua ideia.

Foram os dez minutos mais sofridos de toda a temporada, eles continuavam empatando e desempatando, e o treinador ficava apontando o cronômetro no placar, e então nos últimos segundos da partida, Derek viu uma brecha, e seu arremesso fora da área de dois pontos entrou no cesto. O placar virou para eles, e o cronômetro zerou, apontando o final do jogo.

Derek nem mesmo soube como ele foi parar no chão, ele só sabia que seus colegas estavam todos amontoados em cima dele, e eles haviam acabado de vencer a final do interescolar.

********

"Quando é a final do festival de dança mesmo?" Cora parou de colocar comida no prato para erguer de forma lenta sua cabeça e abrir um sorriso de lado na direção de Derek. O garoto sentiu seu rosto esquentar com a repentina atenção que sua família toda estava dando para ele.

"O Stiles não te disse?" Questionou Cora num tom zombeteiro, e Derek fechou a cara.

"Cora, não tire sarro de seu irmão, ele não tem culpa em ser do jeito que é." Repreendeu Talia, mãe de Derek, e este a mandou um olhar indignado.

"Mãe! A senhora não está ajudando!" Reclamou o adolescente, ouvindo Cora abafar uma risada atrás da mão enquanto sua mãe dava de ombros. Seu pai, Aaron, deixou seus talheres ao lado de seu prato, e então limpou os lábios com um guardanapo de papel.

"Derek, Stiles é aquele garoto o qual você entregou sua jaqueta do time no dia da final, não foi?" Perguntou o mais velho, fazendo Derek se avermelhar de vergonha mais uma vez, mas seu pai parecia não perceber seu constrangimento. "Você deveria prestar mais atenção ao que ele diz, se você pretende cortejá-lo." Laura se engasgou com o vinho que ela estava bebendo, e Cora não conseguiu segurar a risada com a cara horrorizada que Derek estava fazendo. Talia arrulhou na direção de seu marido, dando tapinhas confortadores em seu ombro.

"Querido, ninguém mais usa esse termo. Os jovens hoje em dia dizem 'ficar'. Não é mesmo, Derek?" 

Laura definitivamente podia se afogar em seu vinho, e se Cora caísse de sua cadeira por estar rindo daquele jeito, Derek não se importaria, já que no momento, a coisa mais importante para ele era se esconder embaixo da mesa, e nunca mais sair dali de baixo.

**************

Um mês passou tão rápido, Stiles nem percebeu todos aqueles dias passando, principalmente depois de conhecer Derek. Stiles nunca pensou que alguém, um dia, iria conseguir acompanhar seu tempo. Tipo, Stiles na maior parte das vezes começa falando sobre uma coisa, e no meio da explicação muda totalmente de assunto, e isso geralmente deixa as pessoas ao seu redor confusas ou impacientes, mas Derek era diferente. Ele conseguia seguir o raciocínio estranho de Stiles, ele tinha paciência e realmente prestava atenção no que Stiles falava. E tudo isso apenas fez Stiles começar a prestar mais atenção em Derek. Na forma com que ele era atencioso, e a forma com que ele tentava ajudar. E o jeito com que ele sorria, e a forma animada com que ele falava de basquete. Como ele reclamava de sua família, mas sempre mantinha um brilho carinhoso nos olhos ao descrever a forma com que eles o faziam passar vergonha.

Derek era maravilhoso, era como um quebra cabeça que você monta, e depois passa um longo tempo observando e reparando em cada detalhe do desenho formado alí. Sempre procurando por novas pequenas nuances nas cores do desenho que você não percebeu da primeira vez que olhou. Era incrível, e Stiles estava feliz, e animado e ele queria que a final chegasse logo, porque Derek disse que iria assistir a apresentação deles.

Seu pai, o xerife, parecia estar se divertindo em ouvir seu filho recitar poemas sobre as cores indefinidas dos olhos de Derek, e ele estava definitivamente animado para conhecer o jogador. 

E Stiles contou exatamente isso para Derek na semana antes do festival, e, tipo, Stiles adora Derek do fundo de seu coração, mas ver a cara dele de terror ao saber que o xerife queria o conhecer, foi um dos momentos mais engraçados de sua semana.

O grupo todo havia ensaiado bastante, e Lydia havia feito de tudo para que o figurino deles ficasse perfeito. Era óbvio que todos eles, mesmo depois de todo aquele ensaio, estavam nervosos para a apresentação, mas ao mesmo tempo, eles todos queriam que o sábado chegasse logo para que eles pudessem mostrar a todos seus esforços, e quem sabe, encantar as pessoas com a dança. 

Stiles estava ansioso para seu solo, até porque, mesmo ele sendo ótimo em dança contemporânea, ele ainda sofria um pouco com o lado mais balé clássico da coisa toda. Erica o ajudou muito, e Stiles acha que ele se superou nessa coreografia, mas ele ainda se sentia nervoso em pensar que aquela seria sua última apresentação com o grupo da escola, e ele queria que tudo saísse perfeito porque Derek iria o assistir dançar pela primeira vez.

Quero dizer, depois do término da temporada de basquete, Derek apareceu na maioria dos ensaios, e Stiles tem certeza de que ele até mesmo pegou alguns passos da coreografia de grupo deles, mas assistir aos ensaios, e assistir a apresentação em um festival, eram coisas totalmente diferentes.

Mas apesar de todos seus nervos e dúvidas, o grande dia havia chegado, e Stiles estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala ao lado do palco do teatro onde a competição seria.

Seu pai havia os dirigido até alí mais cedo no dia, até porque a final estava sendo em uma cidade vizinha, e Lydia o esganaria caso ele chegasse atrasado. 

Olhando a sua volta, Stiles podia ver os outros grupos participantes, todos reunidos em seus respectivos cantos. Além do grupo deles alí, haviam mais três, e todos eles estariam competindo pelo troféu do primeiro lugar, enquanto os outros três lugares receberiam uma medalha e um buquê cada. Tecnicamente falando, todos eles alí já eram, de fato, vencedores, mas o primeiro lugar sempre tinha aquele gostinho a mais que todos eles alí adorariam provar.

"Stiles," chamou Lydia, esta que estava ajudando Kira a terminar de prender o cabelo para o solo dela que seria a quarta apresentação do início da noite. "Pare de andar em círculos, você está deixando Kira nervosa com seu nervosismo." Apontou a ruiva sem olhar para Stiles, e o mesmo parou de andar para olhar Kira, e viu que de fato, ela parecia mais nervosa que a alguns minutos atrás. 

"Desculpe," pediu Stiles sem graça, e Kira deu um sorriso amarelo. "É só que eu queria saber se todos conseguiram lugares na plateia."

"Todos nosso familiares chegaram cedo, Stiles, eu tenho certeza de que todos eles estarão lá para nos aplaudir e se sentirem orgulhosos de seus maravilhosos filhos habilidosos." Terminou a ruiva num tom quase entediado, e Aiden soltou uma risada presunçosa do lugar onde ele estava sentado no chão perto da parede, Ethan logo o chutando de leve na perna e o mandando um olhar reprovador. 

"Olha, Stiles," começou Erica que estava se alongando no chão perto de Allison e Malia que estavam assistindo uma última vez o vídeo no celular da coreografia deles, e apontando o que eles deveriam prestar mais atenção. "Eu sei que você está ansioso por causa do Derek." Continuou a loira, e Stiles sentiu seu rosto esquentar. "Mas vai ficar tudo bem, okay? Você vai subir naquele palco, e você vai arrasar. Todos nós vamos. Nós vamos dar o nosso melhor, e sair daqui com a cabeça erguida independentemente de ganhar o primeiro lugar ou não." Concluiu Erica de uma forma calma que ela guardava exatamente para esses momentos, e Stiles sentiu seu corpo relaxar, e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

"Certo." Concordou Stiles, e Erica apoiou sua resposta com um menear positivo firme com a cabeça antes de esticar um braço e o chamar para mais perto com um gesto de mão.

"Agora para de enrolar, e venha aqui me ajudar a alongar."

Stiles nem mesmo se importou com o tom mandão na voz de Erica, feliz demais em ter algo para se focar, que não seus próprios pensamentos.

A música da terceira apresentação solo feminina terminou, eles ouviram os aplausos da plateia e o apresentador do festival agradecer antes de anunciar o nome de Kira e o grupo o qual ela participava. 

Stiles viu Kira ajustar a postura, colocar uma expressão neutra no rosto, e então andar para fora da sala e para o palco, o resto do grupo deles seguindo logo atrás para se esconder na entrada do palco e assistir a apresentação de Kira.

Ouve-se uma salva de palmas a presença da garota no palco, e o apresentador explicou sobre o tema que o grupo deles havia escolhido: adolescência, e logo em seguida anunciou o nome da música que Kira dançaria.

As luzes diminuíram, os murmurinhos na plateia se silenciaram, e então as primeiras notas do piano começaram a soar pelos auto-falantes.

*************

Derek estava tão nervoso. Kira já havia se apresentado com uma coreografia contemporânea para uma versão em piano da música Creep, e Derek não pode deixar de ficar impressionado com a apresentação. Tipo, ele assistiu a vários ensaios, e ele viu pedaços dos solos, mas assistir a dança toda em um teatro era algo totalmente diferente.

Os assentos na plateia estavam cheios, com familiares e amigos, todos vestidos de um jeito mais formal do que nos jogos de basquete. Todos alí pareciam entender pelo menos um pouco sobre dança, enquanto Derek no máximo, conseguia diferenciar os estilos de dança. Mas ele podia afirmar com convicção que Kira havia se apresentado muito bem. Toda a coreografia ficou perfeita na música, sem falar que combinava muito com o tema, e mesmo Derek sabendo que a especialidade de Kira era jazz, ele não saberia apontar se ela cometeu algum erro em sua coreografia contemporânea. Por enquanto, o grupo de Stiles estava indo bem, se os aplausos e elogios do público era algo a ser levado em conta.

As pontuações seriam todas ditas no final, então Derek já estava sofrendo de antecipação para saber qual dos quatro solos femininos, os jurados haviam gostado mais. Mas ainda haviam três apresentações do grupo, o próximo seria a apresentação de dupla ou trio, e Derek sabia que o grupo tinha decidido em uma coreografia a três com Lydia, Ethan e Allison. Depois da apresentação em trio, seria o solo masculino, que seria apresentado por Stiles, e que era o momento que Derek estava mais ansioso para assistir (desculpa Cora), por que Derek se lembra de Stiles e Erica conversando e analisando a coreografia toda, já que ela seria a mais complicada que Stiles já dançou por causa das sequências de saltos. E então, por último mas não menos importante, teria a dança em grupo, que Derek tinha certeza de que todo mundo iria adorar, porque era a música e coreografia perfeitos para encerrar o tema deles.

Derek olhou para os lados, vendo as pessoas conversando em voz baixa enquanto o apresentador falava algumas coisas e agradecia aos patrocinadores para dar tempo dos grupos se organizarem.

"Derek, querido, algum problema? Você parece estar inquieto desde o momento em que chegamos." Questionou sua mãe ao colocar uma mão em seu braço e o olhar preocupada.

Sua família toda estava ali para assistir as apresentações, e não era só porque Cora fazia parte do grupo, mas também porque eles genuinamente gostavam de Stiles, e queriam mostrar algum tipo de suporte a ele.

"Não é nada, mãe, não se preocupe." Assegurou Derek com um sorriso dolorido, e Laura que estava sentada na cadeira da fileira atrás da deles, enfiou a cabeça por entre Derek e sua mãe, um sorriso enorme no rosto. 

"Derek está com medo de encontrar com o pai de Stiles." Apontou Laura desnecessariamente, e sua mãe ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma surpresa, e Derek segurou a vontade de empurrar o rosto de Laura dali.

"Derek," começou sua mãe quase ofendida. "Por que você está com medo de conhecer o pai de Stiles? Eu tenho certeza de que ele é um ótimo senhor, principalmente porque ele educou tão bem seu filho."

Derek se lembrou brevemente de Stiles competindo com Erica para ver quem conseguia arrotar mais letras do alfabeto em menos tempo semana passada, mas achou melhor não comentar no acontecido.

"O pai dele é o xerife, mãe, é por isso que Derek está com medo, ele teme que o xerife não vá com a cara dele e o ameace com uma arma." Apontou Laura, mais uma vez de forma desnecessária, e sua mãe fez uma cara de quem está sentindo pena do futuro de alguém, e Derek se virou para o outro lado quando seu pai colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

"Eu entendo o seu receio, filho. Seu avô, pai de sua mãe, era um fazendeiro, e eu ainda tenho a marca do tiro que eu levei quando fui perguntar a ele se podia namorar Talia." Compartilhou seu pai como quem fala do tempo, e Laura tossiu uma risada enquanto Derek grunhia desanimado e tentava se fundir a sua cadeira.

Depois de mais alguns comentários vergonhosos de sua família, não demorou muito para as apresentações voltarem a acontecer.

O que Derek pode perceber alí, era que as músicas dos outros grupos eram todas mais animadas, e a coreografia puxava mais pra um lado de dança de rua misturado com um pouco de contemporâneo, mas a maior parte era mais dança de rua mesmo. Então quando Lydia, Ethan e Alisson subiram no palco, e Lovely começou a tocar, os movimentos contemporâneos deles e a música mais calma foi praticamente um alívio. Eles eram diferentes, eles estavam arriscando algo diferente ali, e Derek podia perceber como a plateia ficava em silêncio, concentrados na coreografia.

Apesar do ritmos suave, a letra da música era forte, e mais uma vez Derek percebeu em como tudo aquilo estava fazendo sentido com o tema. A dança, as músicas, o figurino quase descuidado. Era tudo perfeito, e todos alí pareciam hipnotizados com os movimentos suaves e fortes ao mesmo tempo.

A música terminou, e prontamente todos começaram a bater palmas, algumas pessoas ficando em pé enquanto o trio no palco davam as mãos e agradecia o público ao se curvarem para frente antes de saírem do palco aos elogios do apresentador.

Derek não sabia explicar como ele estava se sentindo. Ele estava uma mistura de várias coisas alí, ele estava ansioso para as apresentações, ele estava temeroso pelo mesmo motivo, ele estava feliz por estar ali compartilhando aquele momento com seus novos e antigos amigos, ele estava impaciente porque o apresentador não parava de falar e tentar fazer piada, e ele estava muito orgulhoso por conhecer todas aquelas pessoas.

Derek viu eles ensaiando e insistindo em um pequeno ponto da coreografia toda até que tudo ficasse perfeito. Ele viu todos eles suar e as vezes chorar por achar que não conseguiram fazer tal coisa porque aquilo não era a especialidade deles. Derek viu todos eles sofrer e sorrir e continuar tentando depois de várias quedas. Eles mereciam estar ali, e por esse motivo Derek se sentia orgulhoso em conhecê-los.

O apresentador finalmente parou de enrolar, e então explicou que agora seria a vez dos solos masculinos, e Derek sentiu seu corpo se encher de alguma coisa, uma energia tensa por baixo sua pele. Ele apertou suas mãos nos braços de sua cadeira, e esperou pelo momento em que Stiles se apresentaria.

Assim como as outras apresentações, os três adolescentes que se apresentaram antes de Stiles dançaram de uma forma mais moderna, apresentando algo mais "rua", o que era bem legal pra ser sincero, mas não era o que Derek esperava em uma competição, até porque foi pedido para que eles escolhessem um tema, e tipo, a música até combinava com o que eles queriam demonstrar, mas as coreografias pareciam tão… genéricas. Era como se eles pegassem um punhado de movimentos aleatórios e só os deixassem no ritmo da batida da música. Era legal de assistir porque os movimentos pareciam ser difíceis e você podia ver que eles estavam se esforçando para dançar porque eles também queriam ganhar. Mas tinha algo na dança do grupo de Stiles que simplesmente te fazia sentir a música, era como se a letra e o significado da música entrasse em sua pele e se alojasse em seus ossos.

E Derek tinha certeza de que todos conseguiam sentir exatamente isso quando Stiles subiu ao palco. O figurino dele estava sendo o mais simples de todos os competidores até alí, de longe era quase como se ele estivesse sem nada, sozinho no meio do palco sob a luz baixa. E então Take Me To Church começou a tocar, e tudo pareceu fazer sentido. 

Stiles era leve, quase suave. As transições de um movimento para o outro era como passagens da vida de uma pessoa, nunca parando realmente, apenas esperando para se entregar e arriscar mais uma vez. Os saltos e giros pareciam ser fáceis, era como se a música saísse de Stiles pelas palmas de suas mãos. Era magnífico, e Derek não sabia se ele estava realmente respirando ou não a apresentação toda. 

Quando a música terminou e Stiles parou em posição, ouve-se um segundo ou dois de silêncio onde Derek jurou ter conseguido ouvir a respiração forte de Stiles, mas então uma senhora a sua frente se levantou da cadeira e começou a bater palmas, e em seguida outra, e depois outra também se levantou, e não demorou muito para o resto do teatro ficar em pé para aplaudir. Derek não estava realmente entendendo o que estava acontecendo, mas sua mãe o estava puxando pelo braço para que ele levantasse, e quando Derek deu por si, ele já estava batendo palmas.

*****************

Stiles voltou ainda de olhos arregalados para a sala ao lado do palco, seus ouvidos ainda ecoando com a salva de palmas que ele recebeu.

Assim que eles passou pela porta, Erica surgiu, o abraçando forte e o parabenizando, o dizendo que ele foi maravilhoso e que ela estava muito orgulhosa dele por ter conseguido superar suas dificuldades.

Os outros membros do grupo estavam por perto, Allison sorria de forma brilhante pra ele, e Kira batia palmas, parecendo emocionada com tudo aquilo, Ethan, Lydia e Cora o observavam com sorrisos orgulhosos enquanto Malia e Aiden os davam tapinhas nas costas.

Stiles ainda ficou um minuto apenas encarando o nada, surpreso consigo mesmo por ter conseguido fazer tudo aquilo. Mas talvez ele não deveria estar tão surpreso? Quero dizer, ele teve a ajuda e incentivo de todos seus amigos e de seu pai também, ele treinou como se não houvesse o amanhã para conseguir aperfeiçoar tudo a tempo, Erica se esforçou muito para o ensinar o que ele precisava para dançar aquela música.

E também, Derek estava em algum lugar na plateia assistindo as apresentações. 

Oh meu Deus, pensou Stiles, surtando internamente. Derek Hale acabou de me ver em uma apresentação oficial pela primeira vez!

Stiles sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao se lembrar desse pequenino detalhe, e prontamente se afastou de todo mundo para voltar a se sentar no canto deles da sala, escondendo seu rosto em seus joelhos.

"O que aconteceu? Você 'tá bem? Quer um balde pra vomitar dentro?" Questionou Kira em algum lugar perto da cabeça de Stiles, e este grunhiu dolorido. Talvez o balde não seja uma má ideia.

Stiles ouviu o apresentador anunciar que agora começaria a última rodada do campeonato, a dança em grupo, e depois disso os jurados iriam informar a qual grupo seu voto foi.

"Ele só está chocado por ter conseguido realizar os movimentos que ele dizia ser impossível de aprender em um mês." A voz de Lydia veio dessa vez, e Stiles franziu o cenho antes de erguer o rosto para encarar a ruiva, e encontrou o grupo todo o encarando como se estivessem esperando ele cair morto a qualquer momento.

"O Derek." Choramingou Stiles, e Lydia prontamente rolou os olhos antes de se virar para ir até a arara pegar as outras roupas que eles usarão para a dança em grupo, os dois gêmeos a seguindo enquanto Malia cruzava os braços de forma confusa e Allison se ajoelhava para o olhar mais de perto. 

"O que aconteceu com o Derek? Eu tenho certeza de que ele te viu dançando." Tentou acalmar Allison, mas esta logo se afastou um pouco para conseguir desviar do braço que Stiles esticou para gesticular.

"Mas é exatamente esse o problema! E se ele não gostar? Ou achar esquisito? Ou… sei lá, qualquer coisa pode acontecer…" Terminou Stiles fazendo bico.

"Inclusive o Derek ter assistido e adorado sua apresentação!" Tentou animar Allison, mas Stiles estava inseguro sobre isso, até porque não é como se dança fosse algo que Derek realmente amasse como o basquete.

Erica finalmente perdeu a paciência e rolou os olhos antes de chegar mais perto e levantar Stiles do chão com sua força bruta ao puxá-lo pelo braço. 

"Okay grupo!" Chamou Erica ao bater as palmas uma única vez, e Stiles se afastou um pouco dela, resmungando e xingando o tempo todo. "Agora vem a parte final do festival, e eu quero que vocês se lembrem de que, sim, seria legal ganhar um troféu, mas mano, nós estamos no nosso último festival como grupo, então por que não nos divertir?" Questionou a loira com um sorriso de lado nos lábios vermelhos, e os outros adolescentes copiaram seu sorriso. Até mesmo Stiles pareceu se animar com as palavras da loira. "Agora vamos trocar de figurino, e animar esse pessoal todo!" 

Lydia e os gêmeos trouxeram as roupas, e eles se trocaram todos alí mesmo, até porque não é como se eles estiverem nus alí. Stiles e Kira simplesmente vestiram suas roupas por cima do que eles já usavam, já que suas roupas eram todas tão finas e justas.

Agora que sua apresentação solo já havia passado, Stiles podia se sentir mais calmo. Não que a apresentação de grupo não seja algo o qual ele não se preocupa. Ao contrário, ele estava ansioso para apresentar a última coreografia deles, mas essa ansiedade era algo gostoso. Stiles estava ansioso porque ele queria que a vez deles chegasse logo.

É claro que a coreografia não teria o mesmo efeito com tão menos pessoas, mas eles se adaptaram, e para uma última música com o tema de adolescência na cabeça, essa música vai dizer muito e fazer a memória afetiva de muita gente voltar a trabalhar. 

A competição continuou, com os outros grupos que eram maiores em quantidade de pessoas, apresentando ótimas músicas para seus próprio temas, mas Stiles e seus amigos estavam confiantes em sua própria música. Seria divertido, e seria um final legal para o tema deles, já que a intenção deles com essa última música, é relembrar o final da adolescência. 

Eles estavam todos aquecidos, alguns pulando no lugar enquanto outros arrumavam suas gravatas borboletas e esticavam seus vestidos. 

O apresentador chamou o grupo deles no palco, e Aiden pegou o chapéu de peão do chão e o colocou na cabeça antes de ajustar a fivela, e então todos eles saíram dalí para o palco.

As luzes ficaram mais claras, e Lydia fez um sinal com a cabeça para indicar que o cara que comandava o palco, poderia começar. Então os primeiros acordes de Footloose começaram a soar, uma chuva de papel dourado picado caiu sobre eles, e a plateia toda reconheceu a música ao começarem a assobiar e a bater palmas. 

E Stiles podia jurar que viu algumas pessoas levantarem de suas cadeiras para dançarem junto no final da música.

*************

"Eu ainda não acredito que o vídeo da gente dançando footloose está entre os mais visualizados." Admitiu Stiles, soltando uma risada desacreditada enquanto assistia pela tela do celular em suas mãos, Aiden e o próprio Stiles dançando a mesma coreografia no meio de uma roda que seus amigos abriram para que eles dançassem como Willard e Ren na cena final do filme de 2011. Era possível ouvir claramente a animação da plateia no fundo do vídeo, e Stiles não conseguiu não soltar outra risada antes de fechar o vídeo e devolver o celular para Derek. 

"Bom, eu não estou nem um pouco surpreso, até porque vocês foram incríveis." Apontou Derek ao guardar seu aparelho celular no bolso e abrir um sorriso convencido na direção de Stiles. 

"É, a gente pode ter sido incrível, mas nós não ganhamos o primeiro lugar no final." Relembrou Stiles ao dar de ombros, e Derek prontamente se aproximou mais do outro adolescente para o segurar pela cintura, adorando ver o sorriso de Stiles de perto. 

"Aquela competição foi comprada, e todo mundo concorda com isso." Disse Derek ao erguer uma sobrancelha desafiadora na direção de Stiles, e o mesmo soltou uma risada, jogando a cabeça para trás, e passando seus braços por cima dos ombros de Derek antes de voltar a olhar o moreno nos olhos.

Ah sim, a competição. 

Ninguém podia falar no tal festival perto de Lydia ou Erica, ou então as duas começariam a xingar e amaldiçoar o evento. Mas, bom, elas não eram as únicas. A mãe de Derek e o pai de Stiles (que Derek teve o prazer de conhecer e descobrir que o senhor era mais calmo e sensato que seus próprios pais), assim que os vencedores foram anunciados, e todos ficaram sabendo que o grupo de Stiles não havia ficado em primeiro, começaram a gritar no meio do teatro, dizendo que aquilo tudo era uma enganação, e não demorou muito para as outras pessoas no teatro começarem a discutir também. 

Resumindo toda a história, teve uma barraco daqueles no final do evento, e Stiles e seus amigos voltaram para casa com a medalha de segundo lugar e um buquê de flores amarelas debaixo do braço.

O vídeo com o grupo dançando footloose viralizou, com várias pessoas dizendo que eles conseguiram mostrar tudo o que um adolescente era com suas apresentações e músicas escolhidas, e que eles deveriam ter ganhado o primeiro lugar.

Mas Stiles não estava realmente preocupado com o troféu de primeiro lugar, ou se a Lydia já havia comprado o pódio para colocar tal troféu. A única coisa com que Stiles estava realmente se importando no momento, era aproveitar o máximo possível seu tempo com Derek, já que agora, eles estavam oficialmente namorando.

Depois do fiasco com a competição, Derek e a família dele fizeram questão de levar o grupo todo incluindo familiares, para uma pizzaria, onde eles insistiram que seria o melhor lugar para afogar as mágoas. E como de forma estranhamente conveniente sempre acontecia, Stiles e Derek acabaram sentados lado a lado na mesa. 

A conversa deles começou normal o suficiente, até a mãe de Derek perguntar ao xerife se Stiles estava solteiro. Seu pai sendo a pessoa maravilhosa que ele não era, ignorou seu filho se afogando com refrigerante, ocupado demais em sorrir da cara de encurralado de Derek, que pelo menos estava tentando ajudar Stiles ao bater em suas costas. O xerife então respondeu que sim, Stiles estava solteiro, e quis saber o porquê da curiosidade. E foi então a vez de Derek se engasgar com o pedaço de pizza que ele acabara de colocar na boca ao ouvir sua mãe responder da forma mais óbvia possível, que ela queria saber porque Derek queria namorar Stiles, e nada mais normal do que os pais negociarem a forma com que o cortejo do casal irá ocorrer.

No fim, Erica teve que tirar Derek da cadeira para poder o abraçar por trás e fazer pressão no diafragma dele, porque uma azeitona havia entalado em sua traqueia. Mas tirando isso, e a azeitona que saiu voando da boca de Derek e acertou a nuca de um dos garçons que não havia parado de servir as mesas para se virar e olhar a bagunça, a noite terminou bem. Derek confessou que ele realmente adoraria se Stiles o desse uma chance, e Stiles, sendo o bobo apaixonado que ele era, não teve como dizer não.

Stiles se aproximou para deixar um selinho em Derek, e quando se afastou, viu o sorriso de Derek dobrar de tamanho e não consegui não o copiar.

É, talvez Stiles não tenha conseguido seu primeiro lugar na final do festival, mas ele ganhou outras coisas bem mais preciosas no lugar: uma nova família, amigos que durarão por muito tempo e um namorado que o adora por ele ser quem é, e que Stiles adora de volta por ele ser exatamente do jeito que ele é. 

Então Stiles pode até ter perdido nessa pequena batalha, mas ele com certeza estava arrasando com aquela guerra.

***********************


End file.
